walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Conrad (Video Game)
Conrad is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a bartender at Prescott and the boyfriend of Francine. Although Conrad acts as a voice of reason, his methods of reasoning can be more rash than expected. Pre-Apocalypse Conrad owned a small town restaurant and was an avid baseball fan and had a family. His family was all brutally killed in the first months after the fall, but Conrad still managed to keep a group of people safe by leading them to Prescott airfield, and helping to build it up from nothing. He knew of Javier García's career ban from baseball. The photos at the end of Episode 5 confirms that he met Francine before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Conrad is seen in his bar at Prescott playing Poker with Francine. He then notices Javier walk in, recalling the man's ban from baseball. They begin talking, Javier eventually joining in their game of Poker. Regardless of how Javier handles the game, Conrad offers him a drink. Shortly after, Conrad hears a gunshot, drawing his shotgun from the wall and charging into Eli's store, only to find him dead and a girl, Clementine, holding a gun. He orders her to drop it, holding her at gunpoint until Tripp arrives and takes her away. If Javier tries to cover for Clementine, Conrad will insult him for causing a disturbance in his bar. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Conrad appears once more in Prescott making maintenance repairs to the wall. A returning Javier asks him if he had seen Gabe, the man replying he saw him exit the town shortly before. Not long after, Conrad joins Tripp, Javier and Clementine at the top of the wall upon hearing a hostile group approach the gate demanding Javier. Conrad and the others refuse until one member reveals they had captured Francine, trouncing her as a way of convincing them to change their mind. Fearing Francine's life, Conrad begs Javier to go down. Regardless of Javier's choice, Francine is killed, causing Conrad to open fire, prompting the group to attack Prescott. During the attack, Conrad manages to make it to Tripp's van, as does Clementine. The group speeds away from Prescott as it falls to the New Frontier and a herd of walkers attacks. They drive several miles before stopping to regroup with Javier's family, who also escaped. Conrad stands a distance from the group, privately grieving the loss of Francine. When Javier attempts to console him, he angrily retorts back that Javier was the reason Francine was shot either because he led them to the town or didn't surrender himself to them. (Determinant) His rage growing, he shoves Javier, inadvertently causing Gabe to deter him with a pistol. Conrad, stricken with grief, orders him to do it. However, Tripp talks the boy down, Gabe warning Conrad not to hurt Javier again. Overwhelmed, Conrad collapses against the van in tears. The night passes, Conrad joining the others in their journey to another settlement, Richmond. However, they reach a blockade in the road, deciding to send Eleanor and Kate ahead while Conrad and the others attempt to create a path for their vehicles. Despite trying to do so, a herd of walkers appear, forcing Conrad and the others to flee to the roof of a nearby building. Once there, the group get into a heated argument regarding their situation only to stop when Javier notices someone watching them. Cautious, Conrad draws his shotgun while Javier scouts the other building. However, Javier is cornered by the man, who possesses a gun. Conrad and the others quickly proceed to surround the man, revealed to be called Jesus. Despite the man trying to convince them he meant no harm, Conrad remains wary regardless of whether Javier has Jesus tied up or not. Through Jesus' advice, they proceed through a subway tunnel to reach Richmond. Along the way, Conrad overhears Clementine confessing being a member of the New Frontier to Javier. The group soon encounter walkers, alarming Conrad enough that he fires his shotgun, causing Tripp to exclaim and forcing the group to flee to an abandoned carriage. They make it through, though Conrad secretly stays behind with Javier while Clementine and Gabe hold the door. With the door secured, Conrad suddenly holds Clementine at gun point, revealing he had heard her and Javier's conversation about the New Frontier. Regardless of Javier's action, Conrad takes Gabe hostage in an attempt to persuade Javier to make Clementine their bargaining chip to get into Richmond. Though Conrad's intentions are good, they're executed poorly. His fate is then left to decide by Javier: Shoot Conrad: Javier resists by shooting Conrad clean in the head, killing him, Clem leaves the scene and Javier and Gabe regroup with Tripp and Jesus, upon meeting up with them Tripp asks where Conrad is, regardless of what Javier tells Tripp, he makes believe that the walkers killed Conrad. Accept Conrad's Deal: Javier concedes and Conrad lets Gabe go while marching Clementine outside in-order to bargain with the New Frontier. Conrad then regroups with Tripp and Jesus, revealing his plan to use Clementine as a bargaining chip in order to get into Richmond. They traverse through the town, finding Kate abandoned in Tripp's vehicle but Eleanor no where in sight. They soon reach the gates of New Richmond, Conrad forcing Clementine forward to communicate with Max. He remains hostile to the group throughout the debate, refusing to drop his weapon. When the leader, David, comes out, Conrad watches on as Javier recognizes his brother. "Above The Law" Conrad is Alive: 'After David takes Kate and Gabe to the hospital in Richmond, Conrad, Javier, Tripp, Clementine and Paul are taken to a quarantine room where they meet up with Eleanor. After the others discuss David's surprise connection to Javier and the potential problems, Conrad claims that this doesn't change his priorities. He's going to find Badger and says that the New Frontier better not get in his way. David arrives and asks for Javier to come with him while the others stay in the quarantine room. After being kicked out of Richmond on Joan and Clint's orders, they decide to follow a map to a warehouse provided by David. When dividing up the weapons, Conrad tells Javier to keep one of the guns they provided as an apology for what he did in the tunnel. Javier can accept his request, make him take the gun, or Tripp will give it to Conrad if Javier takes too long. ''(Determinant) They follow the star and run into a herd of walkers when they eventually reach the warehouse. If Conrad was given the gun, he will get in the warehouse with the others. However, if Javier kept the gun, Conrad will be devoured by walkers just before he can get in (Determinant). David arrives and they discover that the warehouse is full of supply boxes that comes from settlements that were apparently raided by the New Frontier. Not long after, Max, Badger and Lonnie arrive at the warehouse to stock more supplies, they ambush them and the trio splits, Paul and Clementine go after Lonnie while Conrad and the others deal with Max and Badger. When Javier incapacitates Badger, Conrad and Tripp arrive and Conrad kicks Badger in the head reminding him he killed Francine with Badger replying that she was nothing. Conrad can then watch Javier or Tripp kill Badger, let him turn, or be given the chance to kill Badger himself. If Conrad is chosen to kill Badger, he will tell Badger he is nothing and shoots him in the head. After they take Max captive, they learn Joan was the one ordering raids on peaceful communities, including Prescott. They later learn Lonnie escaped back to Richmond and the group, minus Paul, head back to confront him and Joan. Conrad accompanies Tripp and Javier to get Eleanor, Kate and Gabe to safety. 'Conrad is Dead: '''Conrad is mentioned twice by Tripp in the episode, saying that he owes Conrad and the rest of the residents of Prescott answers for what they did to it. Conrad's death also leaves Tripp depressed as he is afraid of losing Eleanor. "Thicker Than Water" '''Conrad is Alive: '''Conrad is first seen telling Javier and Kate/Gabriel that Tripp and Eleanor are arguing. He then says that he's going to try and get some sleep. Conrad will later be seen after Javi, Gabriel, Clementine and Ava get back from the armory and Dr. Lingard's office. Javier will offer him a gun, but he declines. Later, he says that he's not going to help steal the truck, and then says that he's going to take some things and hold up somewhere, saying that he'll attract less attention by himself. Conrad hugs Tripp and Eleanor and takes off, sharing one last glance at Javier before leaving the group. During the shootout at town square, Javi fights off a New Frontier soldier, that ends up being shot by Conrad, saving Javier. Conrad explains that something made him not want to leave, and that he's glad that he did. When Kate is driving the truck and is ambushed when a soldier throws a molotov cocktail at it, if Javier doesn't dodge the truck in time, Conrad will sacrifice himself and push him out of the way, only to be run over, killing him instantly. If Javi dodges the truck, Conrad will still be alive. '''Conrad is Dead: '''Conrad is mentioned if Javier killed him in ''Ties That Bind - Part 2. Gabriel brings up Javier killing Conrad in an argument as a way of contradicting his point about "life is precious". Tripp becomes outraged that Javier killed one of his closest friends and then lied about it, even when Clem backs him up, saying Conrad held Gabe and Clem at gunpoint. Eleanor tells him to give them space, but Tripp tells Javier that he is too dangerous, and that he doesn't ever want to see him again for what he has done. Eleanor will purposely betray Javier by revealing his plans to Joan as vengeance for killing Conrad. If Javier chooses Ava's life over Tripp, Tripp will more bluntly criticize Javier by calling him out as the murderer he knows him as. If Conrad was killed in ''Above The Law, ''Eleanor will be the one to say the plan is risky and Gabe will note that with Conrad gone, he will help Javier steal the truck. "From the Gallows" '''Conrad is Alive: '''If Tripp was killed in the previous episode, Eleanor will worry about how to tell Conrad the death of his friend. Conrad appears briefly at the end of the episode after all the walkers in Richmond have been cleared out. He is sitting outside reading Lonesome Dove by Larry McMurtry out loud. He tells Javier that it's a book Francine wanted him to read about cowboys, but he told her that the book wasn't his style. He seems to be enjoying the book and if Javier says that Francine had a good taste in books, he can joke about it and say don't tell Francine because if she was still alive he would be too embarrassed to admit that he loves the book. Any indication of Conrad knowing Tripp was held at execution is foregone and unknown, and if Tripp's life was spared in the previous episode only for him to die in this episode, it is unknown if his death had reached Conrad's ears by the end of the episode. '''Conrad is Dead: If Conrad was accidentally killed by Kate in Thicker Than Water, Javier can tell her that she killed him. She will respond with guilt and say that it was an accident. If Conrad was killed by Javier in Ties That Bind - Part 2, Eleanor will bring it up as a reason as to why she exposed Javier's plan to Joan. If Tripp died and Conrad died in any way at all, Eleanor will note that she is the only one left alive from Prescott. If Tripp is alive, he tells Javier that he put it into thought by thinking if he was in Javier's position, he comes to agree that he would do the same thing Javier did if somebody threatened his family and the two decide to let it be bygones. If Conrad was killed in any of the previous episodes at all, a photo of him will appear on the memorial wall, the image depicting him holding a bottle of alcohol. If he is alive at the end of the game, he will stay in Richmond and be a member of the new frontier. Death (Determinant) (Ties That Bind - Part 2) Killed By *Javier García Conrad holds Gabriel hostage as a way of convincing Javier to use Clementine as a bargaining chip. Javier refuses, and shoots Conrad in the head, killing him instantly. Death (Determinant) (Above The Law) Killed By *Walkers *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused) As he is attempting to crawl under a jammed garage door, Conrad is grabbed by a walker. Due to Javier not giving him a gun earlier, Conrad is unable to defend himself. Conrad desperately grabs the carjack holding the door open, but the walkers manage to pull both Conrad and the carjack out from underneath the door, where he is promptly devoured. Death (Determinant) (Thicker Than Water) Killed By *Himself (Sacrifice) *Kate García (Accidental) *Unnamed New Frontier soldier (Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused) In her attempts to reunite with Javier, Kate arrives hastily in an armored truck, only for a member of the New Frontier to toss a molotov cocktail at the truck, causing Kate to veer directly towards Javier and the others. If the player takes too long to dodge the incoming truck, Conrad tackles Javier safely out of the way, but is unable to get out of the truck's path himself, and is killed upon impact. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Conrad has killed: *Bandit 3 (Determinant) *Bandit 2 (Assumed, Determinant) *Badger (Determinant) *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Sacrifice, Determinant) *Numerous unnamed members of the New Frontier (Two of which is Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Conrad to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Conrad can die. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Conrad Non-Canon Tunnel.jpg.png|Killed by walkers. "Above The Law" ClemDeathS3(7).png|Killed by walkers. Relationships Conrad and Francine were close and lived with each other in Prescott while having a romantic relationship. Javier meets the pair in their bar in Prescott. The pair joke and like to play games and gamble a lot, this leads to the pair drinking together. Conrad tells Javier if, Francine was in danger, he would try to do anything he could to protect her or fight like hell to get her to safety. When Conrad see's Francine being held hostage by The New Frontier, he is shown shocked, scared, angry and worried for his girlfriend. After her death, Conrad was filled with remorse and wanted to bury her. In Above The Law, Conrad will demand justice for Francine and can later kill Badger to avenge her. Tripp Tripp and Conrad are on good terms, and they were great friends during the apocalyptic years. Tripp allowed Conrad to run a bar in Prescott and trusted him to make maintenance repairs and wield an assault rifle. Tripp comforted Conrad after Francine's death, caring for him as a dear friend. If Conrad was killed by Javier, (Determinant) Tripp will exhibit extreme frustration and remorse for the loss of his friend, displaying the extent Tripp cared for his friend. If Conrad survived in the previous episodes, and if Tripp was killed in Thicker Than Water it is not shown if he is aware of his death or if he is saddened by it. (Determinant) Clementine Conrad has a poor and hostile relationship with Clementine. When Conrad heard Javier and Clementine's conversation about The New Frontier, he wanted to take Clementine hostage as a bargaining chip so that the group could enter Richmond. If he wasn't killed in the 3 episodes, their relationship remains neutral after the end of the series. Eleanor Eleanor and Conrad seem to have a natural relationship. When on the road, Eleanor feels remorse for Conrad due to Francine dying at Prescott. She tries to comfort him, whilst Conrad blames Javier for the destruction of Prescott and the death of his girlfriend, Eleanor tries to stop Conrad and calm him down. Javier García Javier and Conrad's relationship is mostly neutral, initially being on good terms due to them playing poker together. Despite a slight downturn in their relationship due to an incident in Conrad's bar, (Determinant) Conrad trusts Javier enough that he supports him in the defense of Prescott. He freely offers Javier advice and tries to help him with Gabe after he had stormed outside of the walls as "one parent to another". However, after Francine's death, Conrad becomes cold and hostile towards Javier, blaming Javier for her death; he shoves him at one point in a fit of rage though their relationship will still be content, as Conrad helps Javier up onto the ledge when they are surrounded by walkers, still valuing his life. Despite this, their relationship meets a turning point in Conrad's desire to make Clementine a hostage due to her past with the New Frontier, Conrad even taking Gabe hostage to persuade Javier. If Javier is against it, (Determinant) any friendship they retained is destroyed when Javier kills him with a bullet to the head. Alternatively, Javier reluctantly trusts Conrad's decision, (Determinant) though the extent of their friendship is left unclear. In Above The Law, Javier can allow Conrad to kill Badger as a sign of sympathy. In Thicker Than Water, Conrad (if still alive) will return (as he supposes to leave & wait for Javier's group outside the Richmond) during the chaos at Richmond & help Javier, which spots that the relationship between the two is getting much better. Finally in From The Gallows, Javier notices Conrad reading a book about cowboys that Francine tried have him read, and Javi will have the option to tell that Francine was right with Conrad telling him that he would be embarrassed, going back to better terms. Gabriel García Gabriel and Conrad had a very hostile relationship that began with Gabe threatening to shoot Conrad due to Conrad getting into an argument with Javier. When Conrad later tries to convince Javier that they should use Clementine as a bargaining chip when dealing with the New Frontier Gabe is heavily against the idea, after Conrad takes him hostage to try and persuade Javier along with it. Gabe tells Javier to shoot Conrad, if Javier refuses Gabe is furious with both of them, however if Javier does shoot him Gabe is left in shock at what had just happened. Kate García Conrad and Kate didn't interact much, however Kate feels sympathy for him losing Francine and Conrad shows some concern about Kate's injuries. If Conrad was accidentally killed by Kate in Thicker Than Water, Javi can tell her that she killed him. She will respond with guilt and say that it was an accident. Badger Conrad has a very strong hatred for Badger due to him killing Francine. If the player lets Conrad kill Badger, Conrad will say that Badger is "nothing", before shooting him (Determinant). }} Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" (Determinant) *"Thicker Than Water" (Determinant) *"From the Gallows" (Alive or Photograph) Trivia *Conrad is one of the eight characters to appear in all five episodes of Season 3, (Determinant) the others being Javier, Clementine, Kate, Gabriel, Eleanor, David, and Tripp. (Determinant) * Conrad is the first character in the series to be continuously determinant throughout the episodes he appears in. ** As such, he has the highest number of determinant deaths of any character. **He is the only character to have a determinant death in multiple episodes and still be alive. *Conrad and Eleanor are the only known members from Prescott still alive. (Determinant) *Conrad is one of six characters confirmed to have outlived their children, the others being Kenny, Vernon, the stranger, Rufus (Determinant) and Fern. *The book Conrad reads in "From The Gallows", is called Lonesome Dove by Larry McMurtry. *Out of all of Conrad's determinant deaths, Javier is directly or indirectly responsible for each one. *It is confirmed that Conrad is still alive if he survived until the ending of Season 3. http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/182351438736/since-the-garcias-are-still-alive-does-that-mean References Category:Determinant Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Prescott Category:Depressed Category:Forever Alone Category:New Frontier Category:NPC Category:Alive